


The Beginning

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slash, Students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-07
Updated: 2011-01-07
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1828093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	The Beginning

They were on the Astronomy Tower the first time Al held Scorpius's hand. Not because they were snogging, but because Scorpius had tripped over someone's schoolbag when they were out observing the stars. 

Al reached for Scorpius, who then fell forward toward Al and landed on his knee instead of landing on his arse in front of the rest of their class.

"Thanks," Scorpius said softly as Al pulled him to standing. They stood there a moment, hands still clasped. They both seemed to realise it at once and pulled their hands back, the night sky hiding their matching blush.


End file.
